


Chance Meetings

by BasilOaks



Series: It’s Not All Roses - Domestic Oneshots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Jackieboy Man, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilOaks/pseuds/BasilOaks
Summary: Jackie Wayne had never considered himself as a hero, that is until his whole world just seemed to... click into place. Now the young hero found himself thrown into a role he never thought he would fill, juggling multiple shifts at the local coffee shop close to his cramped apartment and being an almost full-time vigilante in his very little spare time. The place at least paid well- he got a pretty sweet employee discount (which he, unfortunately, used way too often) and his long shifts lead to quite a few chance meetings he would never regret...





	Chance Meetings

Jackie Wayne had never considered himself as a hero, that is until his whole world just seemed to click into place. He was young, only 22 and fresh out of college, and his powers just seemed to materialize out of nowhere one Saturday afternoon. 

I mean, if he remembered correctly, an average person can’t lift a couch by himself? An average person can’t practically bounce off of walls either, but that’s beside the point. Well anyway, newfound strength and agility aside, Jackie now found himself thrown into a role he never thought he would fill, juggling multiple shifts at the local coffee shop close to his cramped apartment and being an almost full-time vigilante in his very little spare time. The place at least paid well- he got a pretty sweet employee discount (which he, unfortunately, used way too often) and his long shifts lead to quite a few chance meetings he would never regret.

Chase Brody was a usual customer at the place Jackie worked, he was also the first real friend the vigilante had made since college. About six years older, Chase still acted borderline like a teenager, his heart always on his sleeve and an infectious smile plastered on his face. The two had always been friendly when they would interact, Jackie secretly seeing Brody as an older brother, but they had grown much closer when the older man stumbled upon the superhero after one of his nightly rounds went wrong- the hero battered, bruised, and only halfway changed back into regular clothes. Luckily, Chase immediately entered “dad-mode” as Jackie called it and brought the younger man back to his shared apartment to patch him back up, no questions asked. That didn’t stop Jackie from giving answers though. He spilled his heart out to the divorced father of two, Jackie telling him everything from how his parents disowned him when came out to them as trans to the newfound powers he somehow gained while in his medicated state. Let's just say the next day Chase instantly became much more protective of the younger man, always being there as a shoulder to lean on. About a month later Chase introduced Jackie to his... roommate? Doctor Henrik von Schneeplestein, or Schneep as he was more commonly called for convenience, quickly proved to be quite the asset to have in his corner. I mean, Chase could only do so much to patch him up after a fight gone wrong, and Henrik didn’t ask questions when Jackie came to him covered in bruises and scars. While their relationship started off rocky, the two quickly fell into a father/son dynamic: Schneep always checking up on him, sending him reminders to take breaks when his binder became too painful to wear, giving the superhero updates on the people Jackie would bring into the hospital. Chase was both totally pleased and highly entertained by how the two just seemed to bounce off of each other snark-wise. 

And then there was Mavin… 

Marvin Jacques, better known by his stage name “Marvin the Magnificent” was a local performer that had seemed to take a liking to the younger man despite the fact the two had only crossed paths maybe once or twice before. He was a magician who did regular shows around the large city, but no matter how far they might be located, Jackie would always find the slightly older man coming in during his shifts with a flirty comment and an intoxicating smile. Needless to say, Wayne quickly found himself becoming charmed by the other man, a furious blush splashing across his scar-covered face when the silver-haired man would just as much as send a glance his way (curse Jackie’s lack of confidence when not in his superhero mindset). The crush only seemed to grow when Marvin came in extremely early one Tuesday morning, long silver hair pulled up into a messy bun and dressed in a casual sweater and deep blue jeans, sapphire eyes almost glowing against his pale marred skin. Holy shit, if Marvin looked extraordinary in his usual suits and more formal attire, then Jackie was going to faint seeing this. The magician had a frustrated look plastered onto his beautiful face, one that was instantly soothed as he made his way to the counter Jackie was standing behind. It turns out that he was up all night reworking his stage directions due to a performance being relocated to a smaller theater because of security concerns. Apparently, this was the third time in two weeks he was being forced to move locations and fuck, Jackie was not going to let this slip under the radar. 

Jackie Wayne might not be able to do anything but give his friend reassurance along with a lovingly made latte which he _did not_ draw little hearts in. "Jackieboy Man" (blame Chase's younger kid for the name because "Uncle Jackie" couldn't break the poor kid's heart after seeing how excited he became after coming up with it) however, could at least check up on the other man every once in a while.

So why was keeping his pale blue eyes on any suspicious activity in the area proving itself to be so fucking hard?

The vigilante definitely didn’t want Marvin to notice him while he was keeping an eye on his show while he was watching the other man perform from the shadows, and oh my god if he was crushing on the magician before that dial just got jacked up to eleven. The man was in his element, confidence just dripping off of his figure as he moved around the stage with grace and energy. The hero could help completely zoning out halfway through only focusing on the masked performer and his trance-inducing movements. He barely noticed when the show had gradually come to an end, he did, however, see the sly wink the suit-wearing man sent his way.

Oh god, what that wink did to him. 

So now he’s sitting at the top of a stack of boxes backstage waiting for the magician to return from his changing room, hoping he didn’t come off as too much of a creep and that the other man wouldn’t recognize him at such a small distance. This was so stupid to do. Jackie really did want to try and create a more intimate relation to a man that could clearly get anyone he wanted with just a smirk and a flashy smile, but god he just got so flustered when those eyes looked over his figure. He didn't want to risk that friendship the two had created over the past few weeks but...I mean, why would Marvin even want to… oh never mind. Jackie’s mind quickly sorted through excuse after excuse before he was slowly pulled back into reality by a soft voice. 

“You’re that kid everyone’s been talking about on the news, aren’t you? What’s a handsome young man like you doing wasting a Friday night watching over my performance?”

Jackie’s eyes quickly darted over the man, and if he thought the sweater outfit made him a flustered mess, then the sight before him was even more blush-inducing. Marvin had changed into a pair of low riding joggers, a loose fitting tank top replacing the dress shirt and jacket. His long hair was yet again pulled up into a messy bun, soft silver strands falling onto the man’s scarred face. _‘Well, shit.’_

“I came to protect you after I uh… heard some shady stuff about the area. Really don’t think I needed to though, looks like you could handle anything one of those asshole criminals could through your way.” “Well thank you for the compliment,” Marvin said with a chuckle as a light dusting of pink crossed his pale face. _‘Did I… did he just..?'_ Jackie get a grip on yourself! “Listen, I-” “Thank you, really thanks for coming. I honestly was pretty nervous about performing tonight, what with the location moving and rumors and everything. I just.. I felt really safe having you around...”

“Well, I wouldn’t want anything happening to such a beauty like you…” the vigilante said in a whisper, looking down at the floor from where he was crouched and not a the madly blushing man before him. “I- 'm so sorry, I shouldn't-” That train of thought came to an abrupt stop as he felt a pair of soft lips barely meet his own, like he was testing the waters before Jackie pulled him closer, the kiss being much to tender for being between supposed strangers. Mavin was the one to break the kiss, whispering a soft ‘hi’ before resting his forehead against Jackie’s. 

“Finally… Holy shit, I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks.” Oh, the look of shock that covered the hero’s masked face. “Wha-what did you just say?” “Jackie,” the performer said, a light and airy tone lacing his voice. “I kinda figured it out a while ago....” “H-how?” The other man laughed softly cheekily giving the green-haired hero an answer. “A magician never reveals their secrets,” He said with a smirk before continuing. “But give mom a big thank you from me next time you see him.” Jackie snorted in response. “I’m so gonna kill Chase when I see him next.” “Yeah right, you would hurt a hair on his head…” 

Oh, thank god for those chance meetings…


End file.
